


Where the Stars Fall

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [5]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: Athrun sees shooting stars while on a call with Kira, and wants to share. He's just a little dramatic about it.(AsuKira fluff set between Seed and Destiny)





	Where the Stars Fall

Kira had talked to Athrun on the phone most of the afternoon. About mechanics, and politics, and peace. About hopes and dreams and how itchy Orb uniform collars were. About how wonderful Lacus and Cagalli were. And about how they missed each other.

It was dark now, and the children at the orphanage were getting ready for bed. “Go out on the porch,“ Athrun told Kira, and Kira listened to him.

"Look up at the sky,” Athrun said. “Do you see them?“

"Shooting stars! It’s so beautiful! We should make a wish!”

Athrun’s laugh was low and throaty. Kira wondered if it was the reception. “It’s probably just debris burning up in the atmosphere. But if you want to make a wish, go ahead.“

"I will. Spoilsport.” Kira was silent for a moment while he formed his wish. He didn’t say it outloud; that was bad luck.

“Well?” Athrun prompted after a moment.

“My wish is made. What about yours?”

There was another pause. “I didn’t bother.“

"Athrun! You’re no fun!” Kira scolded him, but he laughed and ruined the scolding.

“Sorry. The things I want… can’t just be wished for.” His voice was soft and somehow sad.

“Athrun…”

It was like the other man didn’t hear him at all. “The things I want need to be seized,“ he said. “You have to make an opportunity and take them. Like seeing the stars, and driving out to an orphanage in the middle of the night to see someone’s face.”

“What?”

“Turn left, Kira.”

Kira heard a car door and whirled to his left. He could see the the dark silhouette of a sportscar and a slim man with chin-length hair.

“Athrun…” He shoved the phone in his pocket and jumped off the porch, running to the car. “Athrun!“ The other man caught him in his arms before he could knock him over, and held him loosely.

"Did you like the shooting stars?” he asked. “I saw them while I was driving and had to share.“

"Of course I liked them. You big drama queen!” Kira laughed and smacked his chest. Athrun just smiled at him.

“Ah! There’s another one!” Kira saw it over Athrun’s shoulder. He felt so bursting with joy, like a kid, that he closed him eyes and made another wish. He could hear Athrun’s soft breath and Lacus singing, ‘To the place, where stars fall from the sky/ I want to reach out, and touch you with my thoughts and wishes…’

There was a softness against his lips and a warm tickle of wind. Kira opened his eyes to see Athrun very, very close to him. It was a kiss.

“That’s my wish,” Athrun said, barely moving away from him. His hold tightened as if he were afraid Kira would get away.

“It’s a good wish,” Kira said. “Better than mine.“

"What’s yours?" 

"Mine was just to see you.” Kira smiled and ran his hands through Athrun’s hair. “Just… to be like this.“

Athrun gave him another low chuckle like when he was on the phone.

"That’s a good wish too,” he said, and caught Kira in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Lacus is singing a somewhat literal translation of Shizukana Yoru ni that I fiddled with the fit the meter. It's the "hoshi no furu basho e, omoi o anata ni todoketai" part. She's actually in the house, out of sight but still nearby. If this were a longer fic, it would have been mentioned and been symbolic, but this is just a quick fluff scene so Lacus is singing and everything is all right.
> 
> Based on the prompt, "The stars are shining beautifully and my muse wants you to see them."  
> From in-the-mood-for-freedom-kira, by sunglasses-in-space-zala. Originally posted July 13, 2013.  
> http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/55392806353


End file.
